Melodic Tale
by Nicole Travis
Summary: Two girls from the real world are zapped into their version of Tales of Symphonia, and realize that them being in the game could change the real world altogether!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note – **I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be uber rich and I would not be writing this right now. I'd be working on the sequel and luffling Cam Clarkson's voice. Oo I do that ANYWAY!

**Prologue**

It was a typical night for the two 20 year old girls: crashing in their house, staying up until 3 in the morning playing a video game or two. Their names were Elena "Elle" Heathaway and Kathryn "Kat" Remmings. They were the best of friends since they were five years old. Back then, they would sit down for endless hours playing with Barbie dolls and Cabbage Patch Kids. Now in the technological world, they would stay up for hours on end playing their favorite video games with each other. Tonight they were playing Tales of Symphonia.

"Alright Kat, we have to battle Rodyle now . . . He's gonna be SO ugly!" Elle said, giggling like a school-girl.

"A'ight!" Kat responded. Soon the boss battle music filled their ears and rapid button fire was all around them. Kat, who was playing with Sheena Fujibayashi at that time, was asking, "What's Rodyle's weakness?" Elle pondered and said, "I don't know. I'll use a magic lens and check." After using the item, they quickly found out that the boss's weakness was light.

"Check the unison moves – set Genis's left right move to cyclone and Raine's to Ray." Elle said while wailing on the monster with her favorite character, Zelos Wilder. Kat set the Sage siblings' moves to the correct button sequence and pressed the Z button.

However, they didn't hear the usual, "Let get him!" like they usually did with their patented epically awesome party. Instead, they heard a high pitched squeal coming from the television. The two girls squealed in pain. Elle reached over for the television remote, and turned it off. But now there was a low rumbling and they found out that the GameCube was shaking and rumbling like crazy. Soon the system was on fire. "ELENA!! Pass me my water bottle!" Kat screamed while sticking her arm out.

Bad decision.

After Kat poured the contents of the 791 mL water bottle out onto the game, the fire was gone, but both friends were put into a coma.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. BUT!! I do own –

This story

Elena Heathaway, Kathryn Remmings, Malady Aurion

I have LOAN of Aneko Sage

But I do own a pair of clean socks

In the third chapter, I will post the links to the images of our characters that are OCs

**Chapter One – Found Them!**

"Kratos, look! They're waking up!" A small but bubbly voice said.

_Erm . . . what? _She thought as she scrunched her eyes together. "Where . . . no . . . Who am I?" she said meekly in a voice that was not hers.

"You're Malady. Malady Aurion." Kratos said in answer. "The fifth, and secret, Seraphim."

Suddenly it all came back to her. The fire, the noise, the coma. Wait . . . The coma?

It wasn't just Elena's memories that coursed through her. Memories from 4000 years ago swam through her head. Regeneration, Kharlan war, Yuan, Kratos, Mithos and Martel. They were all parts of it.

"This is so confusing . . . Kratos, explain please." A black haired teen said as she and a white haired half-elf female tended to a girl in a bed across the room.

"Better yet, let's get rid of Malady's amnesia and let her tell us." The white haired boy said.

"I'm Malady, Malady Aurion," she started. "I travelled with Kratos, Mithos and Yuan back during the Kharlan war." Was that right? Yes, it was.

"And I'm Aneko Sage, Genis and Raine's half-sister." The girl from across the room said.

"Now, my gentle hunnies," a man in pink robes said, "Before you continue with your story, please can you put on this clothing? Both of your outfits are in complete tatters, and the people of Mizuho who found you were kind enough to make you some new clothing."

"Ehehe, sure." Aneko and Malady said.

As the rest of the people left the room, it became much less crowded. Aneko was the first to speak. "Elena, this is really weird." She said. She looked into the mirror. Her skintone was unlike Kat's. Kat was a very tanned girl, almost to the point you'd think is creepy. However, Aneko's skin was about neutral for a normal human being. Well, at least however HUMAN a half-elf can get. Her fair shoulder-length hair was split into two different colors, much like Cruela De Ville's. Except, Aneko's bangs were braided. The braid on the right was white, and the one on the left was purple. Her actual hair was purple on the right and white on the left. Her outfit was very elven indeed. It had many runes in it. The main part was blue, but had many gold embroideries in it as well. On her feet she wore a pair of knee-high boots with the same style and color of the dress.

Malady looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was very pale, white even. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown with bangs getting longer the farther away from her face it got. It fell to about four inches past her shoulders. On the left side there was a tiny poly-carbonate ring in her hair that made almost a "half-a-side ponytail" effect. Her clothing, unlike Aneko's, was the oddest thing she had ever seen. She wore a brown leather tank-style top with cotton baggy tee shirt. And also, under THAT, there was a crème coloured baggy long sleeved top under that. The same style fabric was along the bottom of 

the top. Under that, she wore a pair of black-ish blue loose-fitting pants that were almost denim-ish. She wore a pair of simple white moccasins on her feet.

Aneko and Malady walked out of the room to see the group of characters that used to be in their video-game. Kratos Aurion, Raine and Genis Sage, Zelos Wilder, Colette Brunel, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant, and of course, Lloyd Irving. They were all there.

"Okay, so, what happened and how did you find us?" Aneko asked.

"Well, we were travelling through another ranch, collecting the remaining Exspheres, when Orochi appeared and told us that they found you guys. Apparently an Exbelua, the term for a person who has been mutated by an Exsphere lacking a Key Crest, chased you into the town and started attacking you guys. Tiga managed to defeat the creature, but you guys were in really bad shaped. They healed you as good as they could, but they needed Raine to help finish healing you. And that's why we're here." Zelos said as well as he could without gawking at Malady's big chest.

"Zelos, I would advise you to stop staring at my woman before I behead you." Kratos said, to much surprise to everyone.

"WOMAN?!" Lloyd screamed.

"Yes. Before I met Anna, Malady and I courted each other. Lloyd, stop giving me that look," Kratos said, while Lloyd looked at him in utter disgust, disbelief, awe, and oddness, "Malady and I never married, because we were afraid to have children."

"Yes, I think it was because how we feared that they would find that they would age, and we would not." Malady said, not even believing that she knew this information.

"So I met Anna. Malady said that it'd be best if I had a child with her. Thus, you Lloyd." Kratos finished.

Suddenly, the whole world seemed to drip down in front of Malady's eyes. "Ugh . . . I feel so tired . . . " Malady looked over to Aneko, then Kratos. "Is there anywhere that I could go to sleep?" She pondered.

Zelos' ears perked up. "Well, I could show you --"

"NO, Zelos. I will take her, not you." Kratos said sternly. He stood up and walked over to Malady. She stood up and walked away down the hall with him.

"Malady," he spoke.

"Yes?" She responded quietly, as if to not tire herself any more.

"I know that you are not from this world. You were sent here when a glitch happened in your game." He said while stopping her, hands on her shoulders, voice quiet and caring, "But if you remember both Malady's memories and Elena's memories cannot collide or stay in the same head. You'd go insane. I do know that Yuan can erase memories along with everything else he can do." A look of absolute love and affection came into his eyes. "I don't want to you go insane. I want you to stay here with me, and forget about your other world." Malady opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her. "Go get some sleep, and when you wake up, I'll get Yuan to erase the memories, and Aneko's too." He brought her to a small room with a bed. Malady immediately collapsed on it, pulled the covers over her, and fell asleep.

What felt like only a few minutes was really 11 hours. Malady was just waking up, but she could already hear Kratos and Yuan speaking. "Malady," Yuan said, placing his hand over her head in a way that his thumb was on one temple and his index finger was on the other. "Just close your eyes for a few minutes. Kratos, you said you wanted all memories of this Elena Heathaway gone?" He asked the man with auburn hair.

"Yes, and only those." He responded, emphasis on the only.

"Very well then." He said. Yuan squeezed his fingers against her head gently, and then she blacked out once again. "Let her rest for another bit."

While Kratos and Yuan were in the room with Malady, Aneko was roaming around the village of Mizuho with Sheena and Corrine, Sheena's man-made Summon Spirit. " . . . And this is the river, we have a boat floating ceremony every year where we write a wish for the next year, put it on a boat and let it float away." Sheena said, while running her fingers through the river. "It's gorgeous!" Aneko said while squatting down. Suddenly, someone's hands were on her shoulders. "Yes, just as gorgeous as you, or even more!" It was Zelos Wilder, the Tethe'alla Chosen. Aneko screamed and fell into the river. Sheena screeched and dove down just in time to pull her out of the river before she actually fell into it. "Oh my . . . Thanks Sheena! I can't really swim . . . " she said as she gasped. Sheena was going crazy on Zelos. " . . . could have DROWNED, could have killed her, Zelos you IDIOT!" She yelled as she slapped him. "Sheena, really, you don't need to go demonic banshee on him . . . " Aneko commented while watching Sheena killing Zelos.

"Yeah, well that's what I do!" She exclaimed while helping Aneko up. "C'mon, let's go see what Yuan-pancake and Kratos wants!"

"Pancake time pancake . . . ?" She questioned, eyes aglow with kawaii innocence and thoughts of syrupy goodness.

"Yeah!"

When Malady woke up, she felt confused and disoriented. She felt like some big weight left her shoulders. She looked around the room. Kratos was sitting on a chair in the corner, eyes closed. "Kratos?" she said, getting out of the bed and going over to poke him in the nose. "Nyegh . . . !" he said as she poked him. "Oops! I guess I woke him up!" She giggled as she sat on his lap. "Hi there!" Kratos opened his eyes a smidge. "Hello," he responded in monotone. He promptly closed his eyes again. Then his eyes snapped wide open. "Malady!" he screeched, knocking the lady off the chair and onto the floor. "Um, ouch?" she muttered as she stood up again. She flipped her hair back and forth, shaking her head side to side. "Oh my. So, why are you all shocked because you woke up with me on you?" she questioned light-heartedly.

"Do you remember Yuan?" he asked.

"Short-ish, blue hair, flowey cape, engaged to Martel, wiped my memory of something or another a few hours ago. And . . . is not as hot as you." She said.

"Alright then. Remember the name Elena Heathaway. We're . . . searching for her." Kratos said while pulling Malady closer to him, hugging her.

"I love you, Malady."

"I love you too, hun."


End file.
